


Agent Carter one-shots

by bean_jt



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter References, Angie Martinelli - Freeform, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bisexual, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Captain America - Freeform, Crime, Fights, Howard Stark - Freeform, Love, Marvel Universe, Multi, One Shot, POV Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Romance, Whump, steve rogers - Freeform, w|w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_jt/pseuds/bean_jt
Summary: A bunch of random Agent Carter one-shots so I can practice writing.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood, Whitney Frost/Dottie Underwood
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some hinting at s*xual activity in this chapter but that's about it. If you enjoy this, please go check out "Kiss or Kill"! It's a Dottie Underwood/ Peggy Carter fanfiction I wrote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie are madly in love. But is Peggy willing to risk her life to save Angie?

I pulled into the rain-soaked driveway quickly and immediately sprinted for the door. Years’ worth of rain drenched my overcoat, seeping into my clothes beneath. I got to the door and searched my pockets for the keys.

“Damn,” I whispered under my breath as I remembered leaving them at the office. I pounded on the door, practically praying that Angie would be home. Luckily, she swung the door open and I stepped inside shivering. My hair hung limp on my shoulders and my makeup ran. A puddle began forming where I stood while Angie closed the door behind me.

“Aw, English let me get you a towel,” She said as she helped me remove my overcoat.

“No, I’m alright.”

“If you say so. How was work?” She asked while giving me a soft peck on the cheek. I smiled warmly at her.

“Wonderful as always,” I replied sarcastically. She chuckled and hung my coat on the hanger to dry as we walked to the kitchen.

“Not so fast English, change your clothes and then we can talk.”

“Right,” I replied. I threw my shoes off and sprinted up the stairs which were conveniently right next to us. Angie laughed heartily before making her way to the kitchen.

I changed quickly and walked into the kitchen, which smelled distinctly of burnt cookies. I walked quietly up to Angie scrubbing dishes over the sink and wrapped my arms gently around her waist. She jumped slightly but smiled when she realized it was me. I placed my head lightly on her shoulder and she turned around to face me.

“Care for a dance?” I asked her. She reached out for the radio that sat on the counter next to her and turned the dial until a soft melody began playing. We stood and swayed lightly, the skirt of her dress following the movement. We danced closely enough that our chests were touching and our noses brushed against each other. She closed her eyes and planted a long kiss on my bright red lips. With her eyes still closed she navigated her hands down to my chest until she found a button. She undid it quietly and continued down my top.

“Angie…” I muttered. She ignored me, shutting me up with another kiss. She pushed me against the island counter, and I pulled her waist close. After undoing a few more buttons she placed her chilled hands, still wet from the dishes, on my chest. She put her hands under my bra straps, twisting them with her fingers and tickling my skin. Pleasure-filled chills ran up my spine as she touched me, and my heart pounded rapidly. I slid my hands up her body slowly until I reached her hair. I combed my finger with it, massaging her head. She let out a soft moan, her fingers cramped slightly. Her nails scratched my skin.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. I pulled away from her kiss and cleared my throat awkwardly. She sighed.

“I’ll get it. Grab yourself a cookie, English. I made ‘em for you.” I chuckled softly as I re-buttoned my top. I picked out the least burnt cookie and followed Angie to the front door.

I brushed crumbs off my top before looking up at the door. Angie wasn’t there.

“Angie?” I called repeatedly with worry. “Angie, where are you?” I walked towards the door and wrapped my hand around the handle. Before I opened it, I noticed a small piece of paper laying on the floor. I bent down to grab it and unfolded it with shaky hands.

It read, “If you ever want to see her again, meet us at the SSR tonight at 5.”

I checked my watch, 4:30. I leaned against the wall and slid slowly down the wall, hand on my mouth. I leaned my head back as slow tears ran down my cheeks. They took my Angie.

\---

I came prepared. I had a gun held in my shaky hand and the ransom note crumpled in my fist. I got to the door of the SSR building, the glass was shattered. I stepped through the broken door as shards of glass cracked under my feet. I turned on the flashlight of my gun as I checked for bodies. Luckily, none of the girls were working tonight. I flipped a few switches and a door opened loudly, leading me into an elevator. The elevator brought me to the SSR office. I walked cautiously through the hallways, my gun pointing at every sign of life. My heels clicked sharply on the office floors, sending an echo through the building with each step. I got to the door of the main office and reached out for the cold handle. I twisted it slowly, the lock clicking as I pushed the door open.

“Come out with your hands up,” I said, scanning the room with my gun. Suddenly, a violent knock came to the back of my head and I crumbled to the ground.

\--

I woke up with a blinding headache, groaning slightly as I sat up and examined my surroundings. I sat on the edge of a cramped room, dark as night. It smelled of rotting eggs, and the cement ground and walls were slightly damp. Mold was spread from the corner of the room and scaled up the walls. Mice and spiders scurried across the room. My hands and feet were bound tightly with a rope. Almost immediately after I awoke, I began working on the ropes.

All of the sudden, I heard sharp steps ascending down the stairs. To my surprise, Whitney Frost’s face appeared in front of me. I scowled as she kneeled down beside me. Across her face were a series of scars, but the rest of her was cleaned up quite nicely.

“Agent Carter,” she said softly. She grabbed my chin and turned my head, observing me.

“You should be in a mental hospital,” I told her. She nodded, smiling slightly.

“Perhaps,” she said, “But that wouldn’t be as much fun.” She stood up and brushed her hands off against her pants. “I suppose you have a few questions,” she said as she walked around the room.

“Where’s Angie?”

“Yes, I suspected that would be your first question.” 

“Congratulations, Sherlock.”

She chuckled before replying. “Your beloved Angie is safe, unharmed. But if you want her back, you have to do something for me first.”

“Let me see her.”

She turned her head towards me quickly and replied smoothly, “I suppose.” She snapped her fingers and two large men came down. They grabbed me by the arms and helped me up. They walked me up the stairs, Whitney following close behind.

We got to a similar room to the one I was in, but Angie was tied to a small metal chair. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

“Peg!” I wanted so bad to run and hug her. To hold her. To kiss her.

“Are you alright, Angie?”

“You don’t worry about me English, just get us outta here, okay?”

I nodded quietly, doing everything I could not to break down right there. I held back a bucket of tears as I attempted to stay strong for Angie. To everyone, I am the ‘strong girl’, the one who fights bad guys and works for the government. But in reality, Angie is my strength. Without Angie, I would be nothing.

Angie and I stared at each other for a while, communicating with our eyes. Whitney sighed with frustration and motioned for the guards to turn me around. I kept my head turned towards Angie as we ascended the stairs. Her sad face slowly grew further from mine until I couldn’t even make out her features.

When we were back upstairs, I turned to Whitney, who smiled at my pain.

“Whatever you need, I will get it. Just let her go.”

“I need Howard Stark. I’ll let her go when he is standing in front of me.”

“Why do you want Howard?”

“Even the greatest scientist, I’m referring to myself, needs some assistance. Howard is going to help me reopen the rift and I am going to get my Zero Matter.”

“If I agree to this, how are you going to get Howard to help you.”

“When,” she corrected me, “you agree with this, I will find my own ways of convincing Stark.”

“Just so we’re being clear, you want me to trade in one friend for a different friend so you can bring about the end of the world.”

“I’ve had sources tell me that you and Ms. Martinelli are more than just ‘friends’,” Whitney said, sparking memories. Angie’s words rang in my head: The world isn’t ready for our love yet, Peg.

“I won’t let you do this.”

“I never expected you to. But you are going to go back to Stark and his butler, and you are going to tell them everything. You will come up with some ‘masterplan’ together. But I am prepared. Your plan will fail, and I will win. You took everything from me, Agent. And I’m about to do the same to you.”


	2. That's The Best You Got?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's weapons are stolen (again) and Peggy is sent to find them. She encounters an old friend along the way, evidently leading to an epic showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my practice at writing fight scenes! There are some depictions of violence, but they are only a bit graphic. I liked writing this, and feel like I could continue it. Let me know if you feel the same! Also it's a bit shorter than some of my other writing but it's really just a test. I was reading this really great article on how to write a good fight scene, and I think it helped me a lot. I'll link it at the bottom!

Peggy knew the signals were coming from here, but there was no sign of any activity in the building. She walked through the dark building, the whole place echoing the sound of each footstep. She pointed her gun forward, flashlight on.

She finally saw a room full of wooden crates, the words ‘Stark Industries’ printed across each in dark ink. She walked cautiously towards a crate and opened it slowly. In the crate was a Stark weapon, Peggy had no idea what it did. She sighed with relief as she pulled a radio out and clicked it on.

“I found the weapons, Howard.”

“Thanks, Peg, I’ll send a team over to retrieve them.”

Peggy clicked off the radio and put it back. She turned around and a sharp heel kicked her in the stomach, knocking her against the crates. She looked up at her attacker to see Dottie’s smiling face looking down at her.

“So nice to see you again, Peg,” she said. Peggy helped herself up and got in a stance, ready to fight Dottie.

“Of course, it’s you…” Peggy muttered under her breath. Dottie chuckled lightly before throwing a hard punch at Peggy. Peggy knelt down to dodge the blow. She popped up quickly and hit Dottie back, her fist just barely skimming Dottie’s nose. Dottie punched Peggy hard in the stomach and Peggy grabbed Dottie’s sweaty fists, pushing her back. They both stopped for a minute, taking loud, quick breaths. Peggy swung her head back, pushing her hair out of her face while Dottie warmed up for another blow.

“Peggy…” Dottie started as her chest heaved with each staggering breath. “I could do this all day.” Her lips curled into a daring smile. With a grunt, Peggy swung full circle, jamming her foot into Dottie’s jaw. Dottie’s head snapped back. She quickly recovered, shaking her head with a smile. As if she enjoyed the pain.

“That’s the best you got, Peg?” Dottie ran towards Peggy, jumping over her and landing swiftly behind her. Peggy spun around and Dottie gave her a quick right hook, knocking her to the ground with an echoing bang.

Peggy grew tired, and her breaths became sharp and quick as she attempted to recover. Dottie was tired as well and knew she couldn’t beat Peggy if she continued like this. While Peggy struggled to get back up Dottie searched for something, anything that she could hit the agent with.

She noticed a metal rod in the corner and ran for it, Peggy limping closely behind. Dottie grabbed the weapon and swung it around quickly. Peggy dodged the first blow but wasn’t so lucky as Dottie swung once again, hitting Peggy in the side. Peggy slammed face-first into the concrete ground, tasting dark, salty blood on her lips. Dottie got on top of Peggy and pulled her hair, forcing Peggy to raise her head.

“Aw, Peg, you’ve got a little something right there,” Dottie said, punching Peggy in the face. Dottie stood up again and grabbed the metal rod. “C’mon Peg, give me a better fight. I haven’t had any fun since our last encounter.”

Peggy groaned softly as she rolled over and looked up at Dottie. She sat up slowly, coughing slightly as she attempted to wipe the blood off her face.

Peggy grabbed onto a pile of crates behind her and pushed herself up. Dottie immediately swung once more with the rod, this time smacking Peggy on the head. Peggy crumpled to the ground.

“Better luck next time,” Dottie said to an unconscious Peggy. She walked off with confidence as she prepared for her next fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nybookeditors.com/2018/08/how-to-write-a-convincing-fight-scene


	3. An Unwanted Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Steve's death- years later. Peggy is feeling weak-hearted and tired. Just when she needs a break, she is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are Peggy's thoughts!

Peggy was so bone-weary she couldn’t even manage to call for help. She laid in the wet muck of the alley, body bruised and bleeding. She shook violently as cold, hard downpour fell unforgivingly atop her face.

She wasn’t expecting an attack. Not tonight. She looked to the crumpled flowers across the alley, crying softly as they deteriorated in the wind.

“Steve… Steve, I’m so sorry…” she whispered quietly to the flowers.

That’s why they attacked her tonight. She was vulnerable. Weak. Tired from countless nights of restless guilt. For the most part, she had forgiven herself. But it was always this time of the year that hit her hardest.

She gritted her teeth. This wasn’t right. No one leaves Peggy Carter on the ground. She sat up slowly, painfully. She leaned against the wall of the alley and closed her eyes, trying to remember the faces of her attackers.

_ I was just walking down the alley,  _ she recalled.  _ Alone.  _ Her face was dripping with a mix of rain and tears when suddenly,  _ A broad man came at me from behind. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into the rain-soaked alley. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with a large, gloved hand. Another man, even larger than the first, came to me from inside the alley and began beating me as if I was an old punching bag. He hit me especially hard in the stomach, knocking me to the ground.  _

She inhaled sharply as she remembered the throbbing pain in her side.

_ After that, he punched me once more in the jaw.  _

She remembered his glove sliding up a bit as his leathery fist made contact with her skin. He had a tattoo on his wrist. The area around it was bright red and slightly swollen, so she assumed it was new. The symbol was a curved ‘A’ surrounded by a circle. The Arena Club.

_ I thought the Arena Club disbanded after the Frost fiasco. And since when do they do tattoos?  _

But the men didn’t take her or kill her. They just left her there. Why?

_ They just needed to slow me down. For what?  _

Suddenly she remembered. She searched all her pockets with panic. The arena club key. It was gone.

“Damn.”

She helped herself up, grunting in pain with each movement. She stood up for a minute but collapsed again when a sharp pain rang through her leg. She bit her lip to prevent more sobs from breaking through.

_ Okay.  _ She thought to herself.  _ I just have to find help. _ She crawled to the front of the alley, scanning the area for someone. Anyone. She noticed the dark shadow of a man approaching her. He was tall and lean, casting a depressing shadow over the sidewalk that stretched for miles. He wore a dark fedora that covered half his face and a silky suit that glimmered in the dark night. She noticed the shiny glow of an arena club pin in his suit pocket.

She tried to run but was instantly reminded of her horrible pain.

_ Dammit.  _ Having no other choice, she let the man approach her. He stood in front of her for a moment, observing her.

She was wearing black pants belted across her waist and a dark blue blouse that ruffled at the chest and sleeves. Her hair was drenched and tangled while the rest of her body was coated with dried blood, rainwater, and soot.

He held out a wrinkled, veiny hand which Peggy refused to take.

“You can come with me, Agent. Or I will leave you here to die.” She looked to the crumpled flowers laying in the middle of the dark alley.

_ What would Steve do? _ She hesitated, thinking for a moment that Steve would sacrifice himself. The man pulled a gun out from his jacket and pointed it at her.

_ No, my work here isn’t done.  _

“Fine.” She told the man, who smiled and put his gun back. She grabbed his hand and attempted to stand again, but the pain in her leg returned. She collapsed with a gasp into the man’s arms. She held onto him, groaning in pain as she tried to remain standing.

She hated being like this. Weak.

“You’re not as strong as you think you are, Agent.” The man said. He stroked her chin and held her face up to his. She grimaced at him. It was as if he had read her mind. Her head dropped as a thick depression was cast over her body, her mind. Her hair fell in front of her face as the man chuckled at her pain.

He helped her to the car, where he handcuffed her before throwing her in the back seat.

“We’re thrilled to work with you, Ms. Carter.”


End file.
